The Apathetic Witch
by Wight Mamba
Summary: I story I decided to write out of boredom Yuri/Lemon. Larxene/Namime, not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The Apathetic Witch

(I don't own Kingdom hearts or any other trade marked reference made in this story)

(Lemon alert, Lemon alert, Intruder on chapter 1 Lemon alert!)

Chapter 1: Meet the new Namine

Another typical day in The World That Never Was, Zexion was reading his erotica novels, Demyx was botching songs by Ozzy Osborne and Xaldin was dead…again. As for the others who knows?

"How the fuck should I know where Axel and Luxord went?" Larxene said in a tone as sharp as her knives.

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to read!" Zexion shouted behind her.

"You do know and you're going to tell me!" Vexen shouted in response.

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!" Larxene yelled back.

"I'll get you back just wait you'll never know when but it'll happen!" Vexen shouted angrily.

"Pfft that's what God told Zexion if he tossed out another Bible!" Larxene said mockingly.

"That makes 27834 and counting…" Zexion said as he tossed out another Bible.

"Argggh whatever…" Vexen said stomping out.

After half an hour later Luxord and Axel returned with a lovely young lady who looked like an older Namine.

"We're back!" Axel said musingly.

"Any souvenirs?" Zexion asked not looking.

"Just one," Luxord said.

Larxene spotted the woman and immediately knew what was going on.

"You got me my very own prostitute, although it's not a guy I'll still have my fun with her!" Larxene said completely oblivious to the fact that, that was not what happened at all

"Wait what!?" Luxord said as if his mind had been split in two at that comment.

"Huh?" The girl said nervously.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this one you whore! They paid good money for you and I intend on getting their munny's worth!" Larxene shouted dragging the girl to her room.

"Hey Axel who was that!?" Demyx asked.

"That was Namine, Xemnas thought she would be more useful if she was older so we had Luxord age her by 5 years," Axel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow she's hot!" Demyx shouted.

"Well good luck. The way Larxene is acting you'd be dead if you came within 10 feet of them."

Meanwhile in Larxene's room…

"We're going to enjoy ourselves tonight!" Larxene shouted happily as she started undressing.

"I don't want to!" The girl protested.

"You don't have a say you whore!" Larxene shouted sharply "Now get stripping," Larxene said glaring.

"Eep!" the girl squealed as she started doing as Larxene said.

"You think I like doing girls…wait I don't care either way," Larxene said taking her own pants off.

The girl slowly removed her dress revealing white lace undergarments.

"Oh my aren't we innocent and sweet," Larxene said smiling cruelly looking up the blond girls features

Larxene the pounced on the girl and pinned her down still with a cruel smile, but the girl had her eyes closed, although they shot wide open as Larxene removed her panties exposing her blond patch Larxene then began to kiss her thigh the girl rather than screaming out of horror actually moaned out of pleasure.

"I knew you would accept it eventually," Larxene said removing the girl's bra exposing her nice plump breasts which made Larxene both jealous and horny, "Don't worry if it hurts that mean's I'm doing good," She said to the girl who was dazed out of conscious thought.

Larxene the spread the girls legs and started licking the girl's clit furiously which made the girl moan more. She kissed and licked the girls blond haired pussy which made the girl come hard.

"Hey that was too early!" Larxene shouted at the girl.

The girl broke out of her daze "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," The girl said.

"Oh well you can make up for it by giving me some loving," Larxene said looking the girl in the eyes.

The girl bit her lower lip and then removed Larxene's bra and then pulled off her thong exposing her body.

"Go ahead, start wherever," Larxene said smiling.

The girl closed her eyes and started by kissing Larxene's neck, Larxene then started running her hand down the girl's back and through her hair, as the girl worked her way downward Larxene started squeezing the girl's breast making her squeal, as the girl made her way down to Larxene's swollen clit and then started licking which made Larxene moan and purred lustfully as she stroked the girls hair. The girl started licking faster and then stuck two fingers in Larxene's vagina making Larxene rear her head back in pleasure and let out a whoop, the girl continued for another ten minutes until Larxene started cursing in delight as she came hard. The girl stopped and was about to get away when Larxene grabbed her back.

"Where do you think you're going, you're my bitch!" Larxene shouted pulling the girl into her and kissing her on the lips using her tongue to explore the girl's mouth.

The girl eventually surrendered and returned Larxene's kiss, Larxene at this knew she had given up and was at her mercy so Larxene decided to finish up, so she moved her legs between the girls and started scissoring the girl. The girl and Larxene thrust each other pussies into each other and they both eventually came and collapsed.

"Who are you girl, I've got to know!" Larxene said.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, but it's me Namine," Namine said which made Larxene sit up.

"Wait Namine!?" Larxene said astonished.

"Uh huh," Namine said.

"How are you, you know older?" Larxene asked.

"Luxord aged me by five years," Namine said.

"You're lucky because I wouldn't have fucked you as hard if you were still a little girl," Larxene said.

"I don't know I rather enjoyed it, and the night is still young," Namine said stretching out across the bed

"Let's get you drunk and see what happens," Larxene said smiling

Namine smiled and said "Fuck yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Apathetic Witch

(Lemon alert)

Chapter two: Vexen gets revenge

Vexen was in his lab trying coming up with a plan how to get back at Larxene for annoying him.

"Let's see I could use poison and…" Vexen said before noticing what his idiot yeti assistant Mops was up to.

"HEY BOSS WHAT'S THIS!!!" The yeti shouted into Vexen's ear.

"THAT'S NITRO….!" Was all Vexen could say before the substance exploded. "…glycerine…Owww," A burnt Vexen said.

"That tastes like burning…not nachos," That idiot yeti said, "Hey I'm hungry can you make me a snow cone?"

"No," Vexen replied, getting a new robe.

"Frozen yogurt?"

"NO."

"Nachos?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!"

"Frozen yogurt?"

"If I make you your damn frozen yogurt will shut up and go away?"

"What's this?" Said the yet as he picked up another beaker of nitroglycerine.

"Namine, how old are you right now?" Larxene asked, holding a few bottles of alcohol.

"18, but that's not old enough to drink, I think," Namine said.

"Well who cares? Here try it," Larxene said with a smile.

"Well okay," Namine said as she took the bottle and started drinking it.

"Whoa, that's too much at once," Larxene said before taking a half empty bottle off of Namine who was wasted.

"C'mon Larxy give it back…" said the drunken Namine as she reached for the bottle.

"Nope, you'll need to build a tolerance eventually…but not now because you're drunk," Larxene said before downing the rest herself.

"If you give me more I'll sleep with you," Namine said sliding her dress straps off her shoulders.

"No, why don't you sleep with me anyway?" Larxene said enticingly.

"Okay but only if you let me drink afterwards," Namine said as her dress fell to the ground exposing her breasts.

"Maybe, we'll see," Larxene said as she pulled Namine close to her and kissed her on the neck.

Namine moved her hands into Larxene's pants and past her underwear. Larxene undid her belt and let her pants fall around her ankles, and then Namine pulled Larxene's underwear off and began to go for Larxene's pussy which she began to lick. Larxene smiled and took of the rest of her clothes except for her boots so Namine could get to her vagina. Namine was going crazy on Larxene's aching vagina then Larxene stopped her and pulled Namine's panties off and began returning the favor and started going to town on the young lady.

"Namine I will make you sore when you get sober!" Larxene said as she started thrusting into Namine's face.

Vexen was picking up the pieces of stuff in his lab that was recently destroyed by his yeti assistant when he noticed the room monitors where switched on

"Let's see, Demyx is sane after his sitar is being smashed by Mops, Marly is farming, Xaldin is…well dead, Zexion is reading porn, and Larxene is having sex with…wait who is that…Namine!" Vexen said after watching for a few more minutes.

Vexen started rubbing his hands together since he had realized how to get back at Larxene.

"So Larxene seems to like Namine…well lets see what happens when she has to have a abomination that is a sin a against nature that is a combination between the two lovers," Vexen said before breaking off in laughter.

Later, Vexen snuck into the room that the two girls were sleeping in and snuck quietly over to Namine and plucked a hair from her head as well as took a snapshot of her. Larxene was grinning in her sleep.

"Sleep while you can because you're in for a big surprise Lightning Bitch!" Vexen whispered angrily.


End file.
